


Emma Forgets Her Phone

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, established swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot inspired by a Twitter poll about who would forget their cell phone more, Emma or Regina.  This features married Swan Queen.  Just a short and cute story of Swan Queen goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Forgets Her Phone

Emma heard slow and pronounced footfalls along the Sheriff Station’s floor.  Lifting her head from the reports on her desk she was pleasantly surprised that the swagger belonged to her wife: the one and only Mayor Regina Mills.

 

“Hey, Babe.”

 

“Dear.”

 

“What brings you by?”

 

Regina slipped her hands into her coat pockets with a secret smile.  “I’ve been trying to call you.”

 

“Oh?  My ringer must be…”  Emma reached into her jacket pocket.  “…on vibrate?”  She made a frantic move to her back pocket, but no phone. With round surprised eyes, she placed her palms on her desktop and made a cursory search there.

 

A clearing of a throat forced her eyes up to where Regina was waving her cell phone between her fingers with a lifted eyebrow.

 

As Regina rounded the Sheriff’s desk, Emma smiled sheepishly.  “I left it at home.”

 

“You left it at home… _again.”_

 

“On the dresser?”

 

“On top of the bread box in the kitchen.”

 

“What?”  Emma gave an incredulous squeak as Regina set the phone down on the desk and shimmied her way between Emma and Emma’s desk.

 

“Yep.  That makes _four_ times this week.  First, it was by the bathroom sink, second time was by the TV and the last time was on top of the margarine tub in the refrigerator.”

 

The blonde’s cheeks were hot from her blush and hurt from the smile she was trying to keep in.  “I guess I have been a tad distracted lately with work.”

 

The Mayor grabbed the arm-rests of the rolling desk chair and slammed the back of it against the book shelf behind them, causing the Sheriff to hop in surprise.  “What am I going to do with you, Sheriff Swan?” 

 

“Uh…”  Though the question was of a serious nature, Emma looked into those brown eyes that were loaded with sexual intent and her heart beat in double time.

 

“You understand that as Mayor, I cannot allow my Sheriff to function in such an absent-minded manner.”

 

Emma absently nodded as Regina leaned closer.

 

“And feel it my duty to do _whatever_ I can to help clear your mind.”  Her blonde eyebrows shooting as high as they could on her forehead, Emma’s lips parted and her pupils dilated. At the drop of a hat she was drunk with anticipation for what her wife had in mind.  “Don’t you agree, Sheriff?”

 

A vigorous head nod was all Emma could manage.

 

The corners of deep read lips tilted upward and an indecent gleam shone in Regina’s brown eyes.  “Well then…”  The brunette stood tall and in a flash, flung her arms outward and all blinds and doors to the station closed and locked.

 

Emma gulped as her wife began to unbutton her blouse, releasing one catch seductively at a time.  “Sheriff… Give me your handcuffs…”

 

_BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!_

 

“Emma.  Emma, wake up!”

 

“Mmmm… Babe… yes, cuff me…”

 

“What?”  With a hard shove Regina pushed the sleeping blonde out of bed.

 

With a thud, Emma hit the floor and dazedly came too looking through sleepy eyes all around her.  “What…?”

 

“You overslept.  You’re going to be late.”  Regina hustled out of bed and slipped into her robe, shaking her head and affectionately grinning at her wife who was still on the floor, facing front with an odd expression. “I’ll make coffee.”

 

Emma got up and took the world’s fastest _cold_ shower all while still a little shaken by the hot dream she didn’t get to finish.

 

When she had entered the kitchen, dressed and ready to leave, Regina was preparing her things to take with her on the counter.

 

Like clockwork they worked together in the kitchen, grabbing lunches, talking about their, and Henry’s, schedules for the day.

 

“I need to grab a few more things upstairs before I leave, but you go on. You’re late, dear. As your _boss_ , I’m not sure whether I should kiss you goodbye or reprimand you.”  The mayor gave her a wink informing her there was no bite to her words.

 

Emma just cockily replied, “Kisses. Always go with kisses.”

 

Regina leaned in and gave her wife a peck on the lips but this morning Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her back in for seconds.  Swallowing an astonished gasp, Emma covered the brunette’s mouth with her own and insistently moved her lips over Regina’s until she was granted the access she so desirously wanted.  She rejoiced when she felt Regina’s tongue play with hers and was reluctant to let go of her.

 

When they parted slightly a lusty gaze locked between them before Regina teasingly said while wiping Emma’s lips with her thumb, “Now I have to reapply my lipstick.”  But she gave Emma a cheek kiss as she wiggled out of her arms.

 

As the brunette walked through the doorway, she turned back and sternly reminded.  “Lunch is on the counter, dinner is at 7, and… _do not_ forget your phone!”

 

After that, she was gone.  Emma chuckled, turned and grabbed her lunch and phone, but halted.  Blinking at her phone and then raising her eyes to the ceiling in thought, a wicked grin spread across her lips.  Catching bet bottom lip between her teeth opportunistically, she set her phone down by Regina’s briefcase, knowing full well her wife wouldn’t miss it and left the house.


End file.
